


Loud Voices and Shushed Noises

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan Cries, Humanstuck, M/M, Sollux and Eridan fight, Sollux feels like a dick, They cuddle and kiss a lot, sad then happy, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: It's only two am. It's been about four hours and, Sollux isn't back. He hasn't texted, called or anything to let you know he's okay or if he's even coming back.





	1. Chapter 1

It's only two am. It's been about four hours and, Sollux isn't back. He hasn't texted, called or anything to let you know he's okay or if he's even coming back. The thought of losing him makes you feel worse, this is _your_ fault, you know it is. You're the one who brought it all up in the first place. You're so stupid, you fucked up, he doesn't need a pest like you. These are the things plus worry that are keeping your cheeks wet as you sob, curled up on the couch. 

 

It's three am now, and still no words or notifications that let you know where he is. You've stopped crying though, eyes wet and eyelids heavy as you stare up at the clock on the wall. Though only one eye can see it clearly, the other is covered by a few stray curls of violet you aren't bothering to brush back up into the rest. It's three fifteen now and you got up, grabbing some tissues as you sniffle and blow your nose. Grabbing a clean one to dry your eyes and cheeks, you're going to shower then go right to bed. You're physically and mentally tired. 

 

As you strip you look yourself over in the mirror. You're about 5'9 and have a thicker build. You were on the swim team all through highschool and a little throughout college. You sigh meeting the gaze of your bright blue eyes, the skin around them is red with a slight puffiness, so are your cheeks. You don't bother looking yourself over anymore, slipping out of your pants and boxers. You step into the steamy waters, closing your eyes as you try to relax. 

 

After who- no, it's been fourty-five minutes, the shower felt longer. You start to dry your hair when it finally buzzes, your phone. You was over to the little table you set it on to charge, grabbing it as you sat. It was Ara. 

 

'hey eridan! i kn0w its late, but s0llux is 0ver here. hes been yelling s0rt 0f, 0r just talking l0udly. he explained all 0f it after he calmed down...' 

'oh, hes wwith you? is he alright?' You respond almost too quickly. 

'yes. hes 0k and with me, ill drive him h0me 0k?'  

'alright, ill be here' And the texting ends. Not before long though, there's a knock on the door. 

 

You set the towel and your phone down as you stand, and hobble over to the door to answer it. Greeted by a smiling Ara and- a sulking Sol. You return a soft and tired smile at the girl who's nudging Sollux back inside and you step out of the way, so you're not an obstacle. After, you and Aradia have a brief talk, her explaining what Sollux said and you just listen and luckily. There's no word of a break up, from her at least. You both say your goodbye's and you're alone again, Sollux in the bedroom. You contemplate just sleeping on the couch, not wanting to bother him anymore than you have. 

 

Soon, you peek into the room to find Sollux laying on the bed, on his back with his eyes closed. You sigh as he slip in quietly and grab your two pillows, then sat on the bed as you put the pillow case back on the memory foam. When you feel the familiar warm fingertips rubbing at your shoulder blades softly and you stop to look over your shoulder at him. His eyes flick up to meet yours, one an icy blue and the other a warm brown, more an amber color really. He's offering you a soft smile and open arms, you can't help but give in and slowly curl up to him. 

 

Sollux is about 6'3-4, so he easily tucks you into his chest as he pulls the warm blankets over the both of you. He murmurs apologies and 'I love you's as he combs his fingers through your mess of caramel colored curls. Massaging at your scalp before he makes you tilt your head back so he can pepper your face with kisses. Even as you giggle softly and tell him he can stop, he's determined at four thirty am to make you know he's sorry. But for what? You finally get him to stop and give him a face. 

 

"What ith it?" He lisps out drowsily. 

"We really need t'talk Sol, I.. I'm sorry, sorry about yellin' and startin' this whole mess.." You respond, your tones almost the same except for the twinge of worry in yours. 

"ED. It wath and accident and, I forgive you. It wath my fault though, for Godth thake I made you cry." Oh yeah. He was here for that, you still press on. 

"Sol, no, I made myself cry. I started this and I made yo-" You were interrupted, by his lips on yours. You sigh and maybe grumble a little as you slowly wrap your arms around his neck. His hands are back in your hair, one petting and curling a few of your curls around his finger and the other it gently scratching your scalp. His hands feel amazing. You sigh against his mouth as your body slow relaxes and you get tired again, but you can't fall asleep like this no. 

 

You pull from the kiss and sigh, kissing his cheek before moving to grab your pillows and set them up how you want, on right on top of the other. He smiles at you, warm lips still kissing all over your face. Your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, your lips, eyebrows, forehead. Making you feel all fuzzy and happy before you stop him. "Babe, it's late and I feel terrible. Let's get some rest yeah?" He nods at you and tucks you back into his chest, chin resting right on your head and you're content. Both drifting off to sleep, waking up with the smell of something burning and an empty bed. Your man can't cook for shit, but he's a keeper.


	2. I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you can't cook, not like Eridan can.

You know you can't cook, not like Eridan can. He's always so good, he cleans and cooks for the two of you, that's too much for him to be doing on his own but he never lets you help. You're slightly bothered by your own laziness, and the fact you can't cook. You want to give him something nice, a nice breakfast but, you can't even do that. Why does he want you? You've even asked him. His answers are always short and sweet and your heart always swells, damn him for being so perfect.

You remember the day like it was yesterday, it was just last week but still. "Why do you want me?" You asked him softly in the living room, you were both watching one of his older timed history movies. You were probably just asking him so you wouldn't fall asleep and get left on the couch, no way. You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, quietly, "Because you're mine and I'm yours." You like to think he's just using lines from books but, he only read history and the occasional Harry Potter and no one says that. Where'd he get it from? 

He's so sneaky, he's been so sneaky lately and you have no idea why? You know your minds wandering, you better turn the st- too late damn it. You groan as you take the pan and just toss it into the sink, you'll by him something because you're a dirt cheater like that. Not really, you just don't want him poisoned by your poor cooking skills, food poisoning is a bitch. You hum as you call a little restaurant he likes and make up a quick order, waffles and some fruit. He's picky about what he eats. He's still yours. 

Back to him being sneaky, you aren't sure why.

He just, hides away while you work, it doesn't bother you but you're oh so curious. He just smiles at you and laughs gently before walking away and you're scared, if you're honest with yourself. You aren't. You don't want to be scared about what he might be doing or planning even, just hoping it all turns out well and you aren't alone in the end. You can't stand being alone half the time but you hate being social. 

You're pretty sure he's up, just, not willing to get up, lazy nerd. You smile to yourself as you wander down the hallway and see him sitting in bed, rubbing his eyes now as he yawned. You slip over and sit next to him, you know you two would have to talk, you knew it. Not now, you weren't going to have it, you were going to feed him and kiss him, and just pamper him all morning as an apology. 

As the breakfast came, you left to go pay for it, not saying anything as he made a noise after you were halfway down the hall, you smiled. Paying for the food you took it into the kitchen and made it look all nice on a plate, just for him, always for him. As you walk in, he gives you a look. Looks like you two are talking early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed, sorry, there will be a chapter 3 soon.


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking did happen early, the conversation wasn't over breakfast, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I hope this one is liked too.

Talking did happen early, the conversation wasn't over breakfast, not at all. Eridan had grabbed the food from you but set it aside as he grabbed your hand and pulled you down next to him. Of course, you're nervous, face flushing though as he kissed your knuckles softly, okay so this wasn't a breakup? It couldn't be, not with the way his lips pass over your skin. You let out a shaky sigh as his eyes look up and they meet your stare, and you're smitten, his eyes are gorgeous and so full of life sometimes they just amaze you. You let out a soft gasp and bit your lip, his eyes oh. They were as deep as the ocean yet only as light as the sky, it was a beautiful thing to see honestly. It was silent, the cozy kinda of quiet until he pulled his mouth away from your hand. Here we go.

He lets a little breath out from his slightly parted lips, "Sol." And you're tensing with the way his voices wavers from his normal tone, he sounds just as nervous as you are. He's actually sweating a little, what? Why? You feel like you could probably cry, and you just might before he continues on, his sweet accent and words filling the open air.

"Sol, I lovve you, so much it's crazy." He started, sighing out softly, "You're, just so amazin' I'm not sure wwhat'd I'd do wwithout you, not sure wwhere I'd be wwithout you. Just helpin' me out a long the wway wwith baby steps." He smiled a little as he got teary. You didn't though, you knew this had to be some bad news, when he got teary it meant he was going to cry. Never good with Eridan, he might be pissed or something but you're not sure, ugh. With a sigh you watch him, his lips are still kissing over your hand, you're so confused. 

He looked like he wanted to say something but he was worried, as always, he was probably going to ask about something like if you two could get dog. You'd love a dog actually, or two, everything is always better in pairs. Is- no that's off topic and something you could always ask Eridan, you know, under the covers. Of course you snort at your own thoughts, look how mature you are! No wonder Eridan can't trust you to go shopping for you two. His words catch your attention again. "Sol just, I lovve you okay?" He looked up at you, eyes full of tears but he was smiling as he stood up and you expected him to turn and go for the door but instead - why're you looking down? He's on one knee and he has your  _left hand_ in his own hand. Is he? You swallow as he kisses your hand one last time before he lets go. 

He looked at you before he grabbed under the covers and grabbed that little black box - The liar! He told you it was a small broken little box, which was admittedly too silly to believe but you did, some how. Look where it got you, he was about to propose to you? Right? Yes? _Yes._ He opened the box and there sat a gold and silver band, he was going to propose to you. His mouth opened again, "Wwe'vve been dating for so long noww Sol, I just -" He was stuttering and losing his words, he was too cute. You just smile and stand picking up him to kiss at his face, ugh you were sniffly and gross now.

Yes you were crying, a little hard you have to admit as you just held him. He squawked at you before you finally set him down, he brushed himself off and smiled up at you which, was absolutely heart warming. Your heart did skip a beat and you felt it, before he went right back down on his knee and opened the box again, "So Sol." He started. "Wwill you marry me?" Now you were really crying, sobbing even as you covered your face and nodded, you don't usually cry and he doesn't need to see you like this. He stands again though, the silver band in his hand and the box discarded as he grabbed your left hand. Pressing a few kissed to the back of it, slipping the ring onto your finger. 

"I- I love you, tho much oh my god." You hiccuped and hugged him close to you, of course you laid on the bed and cried for a good fifteen minutes before you calmed down and he did too. Then nagged at him to eat, this was going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if you think a second chapter should be made. Comment!


End file.
